


And Owen Makes Three

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on livejournal about Ianto moving in with Owen and the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Owen Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure that this is what the prompter expected and it's a bit different for me but my brain headed there so I followed.

And Owen makes three

Ianto smiled as he made the coffee. He knew that Owen was leaning in the doorway, looking at him, clad only in a pair of boxers. Ianto wore nothing.

‘You know I did wonder why you asked me to share with you,’ Ianto said without turning around. ‘I always thought that you found me rather boring. Well, did you enjoy what you saw? Jack always did like me taking him from behind while he could watch us in a mirror. We tried to give you the best view we could.’

He felt Owen’s chest at his back and the doctor’s hard cock pressed against his arse. Ianto leaned backwards into the other man’s touch. He turned his head and caught Owen in a bruising kiss, turning in his arms without losing contact. Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw the shape of his lover filling the doorway and pulled away slowly, finally letting go of Owen’s bottom lip.

‘You should have told us that it was you who watched the CCTV. We always thought that it was Tosh.’ Owen looked him straight in the eye. Ianto looked over the doctor’s shoulder.

‘He only had to ask; didn’t he Jack?’


End file.
